


Mr. Bus Driver

by Carloswilliamcarlos



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloswilliamcarlos/pseuds/Carloswilliamcarlos
Summary: You surprise Paterson after work and take a ride on the bus ;)
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mr. Bus Driver

He’s writing in his notebook when you spot him through the windshield, his brow furrowed. It’s late, the sun has just set, all the transit depot employees have left for the night except Pat. He’s still sitting in the driver’s seat, taking these last few quiet moments to finish up his newest poem so you’ll have his full attention over dinner.  
You stroll through the depot’s big garage door, and he spots you just as you approach his bus. Smiling, surprised to see you, he presses the “door open” button to welcome you.

“Hi, honey,” you grin, biting your lip. 

“Hi,” Pat smiles, folding his notebook closed and setting it on the dashboard. He watches your body as you step up onto the bus. Suddenly, a look of concern washes over his face. “Honey, did you walk here from the house? It’s dark, you know I don’t like when you… do… that…”

His voice trails off as you swing your leg over his knees, straddling his lap in the driver’s seat. His hands raise up to grip your hips as yours cup his face, thumbs stroking over his dimples.

“You’re right… It’s dangerous out there,” you say dramatically, moving his head in a little nod “yes.” His eyes are already getting starry at your touch. “And I… really shouldn’t be walking out there all alone,” you shake his head gently back and forth “no.” The corners of his lips pull up in a smile. “Can you please give me a ride home, Mr. Bus Driver? I’d feel so much safer with you,” you plead with puppy eyes, batting your lashes. 

He pauses a moment, studying the twinkle in your eye. 

“Well, that depends,” he cocks an eyebrow, catching on to your little game. “Can you pay the proper fare, ma’am?”

You pout. “I don’t have any money,” you whine sadly, sliding your hands down over his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, and lifting them to your shirt’s top button. “But I’m sure I could repay you… some other way,” you breathe, undoing your buttons and dropping the sleeve off one shoulder to reveal a lacy red bra underneath. 

You watch Paterson’s eyes as they rake up and down your chest, tracing every curve. He swallows hard. “Yeah ok,” he says, face flushing. 

Your sweet, shy baby.

“Oh, thank you, sir,” you sigh, fingers brushing the strands of hair around his reddening ears. “I wouldn’t want to be stranded out here all alone.”

He pushes you back against the steering wheel, hand traveling from your chest down between your legs and under your skirt, the other unzipping his trousers. “Oh I’ll get you home safe, ma’am,” he promises, rubbing up and down your panties, “if you show me this.”

“I’ll do you one better,” you drop your voice, pulling his cock out and stroking it. You lift yourself, pulling your panties to the side and hovering just above him. “But only because I like the way your big, strong hands grip the wheel.” His eyes flutter closed at your praise and you sink down onto him, relishing the sinfully tight fit.

He moans out blissfully, hips automatically rolling up to meet you. You grind yourself down onto him, pushing him deep, deep into you.

“Oh, you’re so good. You feel so good, so perfect,” you whimper, hands finding purchase on his shoulders. You grip them as you bounce yourself up and down, prattling off the praise you know he loves so much. 

His head falls back against the headrest, eyes closed, lips parted, brow furrowed. “Honey, I love you,” he sighs, one hand reaching around your back and the other burying into your hair. 

“You love me?” you question with mock surprise. “But Mr. Bus Driver, we’ve only just met.”

He laughs out loud then, his chest shaking. He’s still smiling when his eyes open to meet yours. 

“Well I guess I love you too,” you smile back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Neither of you notice the windows starting to fog as you carry on, pleasure and adoration radiating through your bodies. 

The heat inside you is building to a breaking point, your moans growing higher and louder. 

“You fuck me so good, baby” you pant, and Pat answers with a deep, desperate groan. “Please, please let me cum on your big cock.”

He thinks about saying no, making you squirm until you’re home and he can take you in your bed where he loves to please you most, but he can’t resist your fucked-out expression, your bitten lips, the death grip you have on his shoulders. He drops his thumb to your clit, rolling it exactly the way he knows you love. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he answers, leaning in to feel you moan into his mouth.

You shatter, convulsing around him, chesty moans echoing all throughout the bus. Pat’s head falls back onto the headrest again and his hips buck up harder as he spills into you, filling you to the brim. 

You both hold each other as your pulses slow, your breaths become more even. 

You pull back, brushing the hair across his forehead, cupping his cheek lovingly. 

“You’re the best bus driver I’ve ever had,” you tell him earnestly, and he uses all his strength to lean forward and catch your lips in a quick kiss. 

“I sure hope so.”

Minutes later, you’re holding hands, he’s twirling his lunchbox at his side as you stroll through the trees and old factories on your way home. To anyone who passes by, you’re just an innocent couple, taking in the night air, and acting like you didn’t just fuck in the driver’s seat of a New Jersey public transit bus.


End file.
